


Suds

by Kalloway



Category: Speed Racer (2008)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Time for a bath.





	Suds

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 days, June 26, 'car wash'

"Hey Trixie, do you have five dollars?" Speed asked he guided the Mach 5 through a perfect U-turn. 

"For what?" Trixie asked as she grabbed her bag. Before she'd found her wallet, she saw the sign. "Oh, absolutely!" 

Immediately, they were surrounded by ecstatic middle-schoolers with soap buckets and hoses. Trixie handed over the required five dollars and while Speed wasn't quite sure how clean the car would actually get, it didn't really matter. 

Now he just needed to get them the Thunderhead tickets they were fundraising for... Without endless weekend car-washes. 

Trixie smiled. "I'm going to make a call."


End file.
